1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general vibration motor, which is a component converting an electrical energy into mechanical vibration using a principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in a mobile communication terminal, a portable terminal, and the like, to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception.
Currently, a linear vibration motor has been generally used as the vibration motor. The linear vibration motor is generally disposed at an edge portion of a device and generates vibration in a direction perpendicular to an object receiving the vibration.
In recent years, as the release of a mobile phone having a large liquid crystal display (LCD) screen has rapidly increased, a touch screen scheme has been adopted, such that a vibrating motor has been used in order to generate vibrations at the time of touch of the LCD screen. Performance particularly required in the vibration at the time of the touch in the touch screen is as follows. First, as the number of vibration generation at the time of the touch becomes larger than that of vibration generation at the time of call reception, an operation lifespan time needs to increase. Second, in order to raise user's satisfaction when a user feels the vibration at the time of the touch, a response speed of the vibration needs to increase in accordance with a touch speed of the screen.
The linear vibration motor according to the prior art includes a plurality of magnets mounted in a stator part. However, since the plurality of magnets are coupled to an inner portion of the stator part by a bonding adhesion scheme, there is a difficulty in that it is required to accurately apply an accurate amount of adhesive at the time of manufacturing of the linear vibration motor.
In addition, there is a difficulty in securing accurate concentricity since the plurality of magnets are out of the center of an inner portion of the linear vibration motor during a process of curing the adhesive.
Further, in order to accurately apply the accurate amount of adhesive, additional processes and process devices are required, such that a manufacturing cost increases.
Furthermore, when adhesion of the adhesive is reduced due to driving of the linear vibration motor for a long period of time or external impact is applied to the linear vibration motor, the plurality of magnets are separated from the stator part to contact the vibrator part, thereby causing a malfunction and a damage in the linear vibration motor.